All is woe for the drummer
by ILoveMyGeeWay
Summary: My Chemical Romance fic. Bob finds out about the stereotype of all Drummers being stupid, and that no one likes him. Some Frank and Gerard, Mikey being girly, and Ray being horny. WARNING: This is pure crack! Kira will kill you if you look for any sense


* * *

  


* * *

  


I want to warn everyone now, this is pure crack. do NOT look for any sense in it. You will get a headache, it isn't there. You have been warned! Do not tell me it sucks and flame me, it is hot enough, I am Eskimo!Rae and I don't like heat. For your reading pleasure, here is my crazy story...

* * *

.oOo.

Frankie was dancing around in a tutu with out a shirt on eating sugar out of a bag when Gerard came up and started to lick his chest. Then Mikey came over and saw them, he ran away. When he got over the trauma he went to fix his hair which had moved out of place while he ran.

By now Gerard and Frankie were kissing. Then Ray came up to Mikey and kept hugging him. Mikey got annoyed and told Ray to go away but he wouldn't. So Ray told Mikey he was lonely and started to take off Mikey's hoodie. Mikey ran away screaming "AHHHH! I don't want to be raped by fro boy!". He accidentally tripped over Gerard and Frank who were having sex in the parking lot.

Later, Bob wandered over. He walked around Gerard and Frankie who were having sex again and ran away from a horny crying Ray. He found Mikey in a corner crying. He went to comfort him but Mikey yelled at him, "Go away Bob! No one even likes you! You have no fans! Even your name is stupid!"

Bob chocked up and stuttered "Well, ya know...I try!" And ran away in tears.

In the end the only ones to have a good time where Frank and Gerard. That is until they had to listen to every ones sob stories the next morning. Bob was the last one they got to. By that time they were really annoyed. As Bob told them what Mikey said they lost it. Gerard Screamed, "Well it is true, no one likes you!". Frankie screamed, "Your name does suck!". Bob ran away again.

He came back later, with a girl on his arm. She seemed mildly retarded, she kept drooling. Bob turned to the band, "This is my fan! She keeps drooling over me! So HA I am loved you meanies!" Bob gave them all a smug smile. The rest of the band let out a unison scream of OMG!

They digested the information for a while and then Frankie spoke up, "How much did you pay her?"

Bob was flustered, "What do you mean, she is a genuine fan of mine, why would I pay her?"

Mikey snorted, whispering to Gerard, "I guess the stereotype that all drummers are dumb is true,". The two snickered.

Bob was very confused, "What do you mean stereo type 'All drummers are stupid', I have never heard of that before, is it like a boise? It must be a good stereo!" The whole band gapped at Bob. He just whipped the drool the had fallen on his arm off.

His fan girl stared up at him clinging to him arm. He smiled down at her, "Wanna hook up some time?" He gave her a suggestive smile. "Huh?" Said snapped out of her daze, "Jeeze, I like you but I...uh...I have a...um... boyfriend? Yeah, I have a boyfriend. And um, I don't want to cheat on him, Yeah! " There was an awkward silence, Bob was full of disappointment.

Then a greasy sound tech walked up, he looked at Bob's fan. He smiled at her and asked, "You single?" She let go of Bob and hooked her arm in his, she smile up at him, "Yepp, lets go!" Bob stared after them, once again confused.

Ray was smirking, "Wow, even your own fans pick other people over you. HA HA!" The all drifted away, leaving a disgruntled Bob. Gerard lingered a bit, Frankie a couple feet behind him, waiting.

"No one liked you," Gerard said, "I paid her to pretend she was your fan," Gerard then turned and walked to Frankie, pulling his arm around his shoulder. Bob stared at them as they walked off feeling very lonely. He heard Gerard speaking to Frankie, he clearly made out, "Wanna go have sex?" then Frankie's agreement. Bob stood there for a few minutes.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. When they picked up a women answered, "Hello?"

"Hi ma, It's me, Bob. What's up?" Bob asked, still depressed but snapping back out of it.

"What? Bob? I thought I told you not to call here again!" then Bob's mom hung up. Bob whispered into the phone, "I love you too ma." He closed his phone. With a huff he walked away, confused. He had already forgotten why he was upset.

End

* * *

Hehe, I'm sorry Bob. I'm sure someone out there loves you! You just have to look really hard, jkjk  
We all love Bob! He helps make My Chemical Romance awesome!

Wow, this was pure crack! I was really bored and started to think about Gerard and Frank but then started thinking of stereotypes and this was the out come. I felt the need to post it XD  
I'm sorry to everyone who wasted their time on this, but there WAS a warning!

Yay for Bob!

Digital Hugs for everyone who reviews!

* * *


End file.
